


Sarada's Unhealthy Desires

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Family Dynamics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Futanari Uchiha Sarada, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sarada begins having erotic thoughts and dreams about her Mother after accidently walking in on her naked in her bedroom after Sakura took a shower, Will Sarada be able to resist the growing desires she's having for her Mom, or will she give in to them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a Sarada/Sakura story, so please no flames, constructive critiques are welcomed and appreciated.

Sarada's Unhealthy Desires

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Sarada begins having erotic thoughts and dreams about her Mother after accidentally walking in on her naked in her bedroom after Sakura took a shower, Will Sarada be able to resist the growing desires she's having for her Mom, or will she give in to them?

 

Chapter One

Young Hidden Leaf kunoichi Sarada Uchiha and her friend Chouchou Akimichi are returning home to the village after completing a two person B-ranked mission, the pair make it safely to the village and head over to the Hokage's office for their debriefing, 

The Hokage was supremely impressed by Sarada and Chouchou's bravery and resourcefulness and he compliments them on their exemplary work before dismissing them,

 Sarada walked home, a happy smile on her face, she had been longing to be at home with her Mother, Sakura since her Father Sasuke was once again off somewhere on a highly classified mission for Lord Seventh,

"Mom, I'm home," Sarada says as she entered the house,

"I'm back here in my bedroom, Sarada sweetie," Sakura called out in reply,

Sarada walked back into her Mom's bedroom, Sarada opened the door to the pinkette's room, she sees her Mother sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel, applying moisturizer to her skin, Sarada was captivated by her Mom's natural beauty, the dark haired girl stood there, transfixed by Sakura,

 "Mom," Sarada says gently, 

Sakura jumps to her feet, forgetting her towel was still wrapped loosely around her, which fell to the floor, pooling around Sakura's feet,

Seeing her Mom's nude body caused Sarada to blush deeply, Sakura gasps when she sees her Daughter looking at the pinkette in all of her naked glory,

 "Sarada, I-..." Sakura stammered, but before she could say anything more, Sarada turned and ran from the room,

 Later...

Sarada sat at the dinner table across from her Mom, who was wearing a white bathrobe that was open just enough to reveal a small amount of cleavage to her daughter,

'She's an angel in the flesh... Everything about Mom is perfect,'  Sarada thought with a smile, she quickly realized what she had been thinking and quickly shook her head, a deep blush on her youthful face.

"Sarada sweetie, you ok?" the pinkette inquired,

"Huh? Oh yeah, Mom, I'm just fine," Sarada answered quickly.

Unconvinced, the pink haired Medical Ninja got out of her seat and walked around the table over to her daughter, who is looking somewhat afraid of the now object of her desires coming ever closer to her with each passing second, 

"Do you have a fever, dear?" Sakura asks gently before kneeling down in front of Sarada and placing her left hand on her forehead, 

 Sarada's pulse quickened as she watched her Mother, Sarada felt dizzy, but Sarada didn't let it show.

 "M-Mom, I have to tell you something," Sarada croaked out,

 "All right sweetheart, what's on your mind?" Sakura asked.

 "I think that you're absolutely stunning and I think that I might be developing romantic feelings for you," 

 "Sarada," Sakura says softly, 

 "Please don't shoot me down Mom, I would just fall apart if you di-," Sarada says, on the verge of tears,

Sakura sighs, though she had been longing for Sasuke to give both her and Sarada the love and attention they needed Sakura knew that deep down Sasuke would never give the women the emotional support that she and her daughter needed, 

  
Sarada is cut off by her Mom's lips quickly pressing against hers, causing Sarada to wrap her arms around Sakura's neck, Sarada couldn't believe what is happening right now, here she was standing in the kitchen kissing her Mother like a lover and she was loving it,

Sakura, despite herself found kissing her daughter like this was strangely arousing, which was made clear to the pinkette by the growing wetness that was steadily increasing in her panties,

Sarada stands up and spins Sakura around and gently pushes her Mother down into the chair before straddling her,

Sakura moaned into the younger girl's mouth despite her best efforts not to show Sarada that she was so turned on,

Beneath her robe, Sakura's nipples hardened and she tried again not to let her arousal show.

Sarada touched Sakura's robe and eased her right hand inside, catching her Mom off guard.

"Ohh, someone's very chipper." Sarada said as she felt Sakura's hard nipple, making the pinkette blush.

Sakura would have never that it would be her own daughter who would give her the most passion and attention, instead of her husband, 

"Pl-please d-don't stop, Sarada." Sakura gasped as she shrugged off her robe, revealing her nude body to her daughter.

Sarada then pulled away from her Mother and began slowly undressing right in front of Sakura, Sakura was utterly transfixed by the sight of Sarada methodically removing her clothes, never taking her eyes off of her Mother,

Once Sarada was also completely naked she straddles her Mother once again and began slowly grinding against Sakura's left thigh while leaning in and gently kissing Sakura's neck, eliciting a sharp gasp and a moan of ecstasy from her Mother as she throws her head back, continuing to moan,

"Oh S-Sarada, please don't stop honey," Sakura moaned blissfully as she gripped her daughter's hips firmly as Sarada continued riding her Mother, Sarada sank her teeth into Sakura's neck, leaving a hickey behind, then the brunette leaned down and took Sakura's left breast into her mouth as best she could and started sucking on it.

"Oh God, Sarada, yes baby girl, your mouth feels so good." Sakura whispered as she caressed her daughter's dark locks.

Sarada continued sucking her Mom's tit while still riding the older woman's waist at the same time until Sakura could stand it no more, Sakura was hit by the the single biggest and greatest orgasm she's ever experienced,

"OH SARADA!!!" Sakura cried out to the heavens as she gushed cum out of her body, soaking Sarada's crotch in the process, which in turn makes Sarada cum as well,

Sakura then stands up with Sarada in her arms and carried her to her bedroom, 


	2. Trouble In Paradise

Chapter 2: **Trouble In Paradise**

 

 The next morning Sakura woke up to sounds of songbirds singing outside, she sits up and realizes that she is not in her bedroom, but in Sarada's. All at once, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to Sakura

 _'Sarada and I made love in the kitchen and I brought her to bed,'_   the pinkette thought as Sarada rolled over onto her side, wrapping an arm around her Mother, Sakura smiled, never before had anyone else showed her as much love, gratitude, and passion as Sarada had last night. Just the thought made Sakura tingle all over again,

' _I need to do something to show Sarada my gratitude for last night,'_ Sakura thought to herself before feeling movement from behind her,

"Morning Mom, did you sleep well?" Sarada whispered in her Mom's left ear, the soft purr of her daughter's voice almost made Sakura cum at that moment from that alone,

"I-I slept delightfully, Sarada, how about you?" Sakura replied.

"I slept like a baby," Sarada says before planting a soft kiss on Sakura's left shoulder.

 "How about you go hop in the shower while I make breakfast for us?" Sakura asked and is rewarded with a passionate kiss from her lover and daughter,

After Sarada leaves the room, Sakura goes back to her bedroom and grabs her favorite kimono and slips it on before heading to the kitchen,

 

 


End file.
